List of Commentaries
The complete list of playthroughs as of now and who they were recorded by. 1.) Super Mario Bros. (Ryan) 2.) Mega Man 2 (Ryan) 3.) Sonic Adventure 2: Battle! (Ryan) 4.) No More Heroes (Ryan) 5.) Donkey Kong Country (Ryan) 6.) Mega Man X (Johnny) 7.) TMNT - Turtles In Time (Ryan) 8.) TMNT - Turtles In Time Reshelled (Ryan & Johnny) 9.) Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels (Ryan) 10.) Mega Man 3 (Ryan) 11.) Klonoa (Ryan) 12.) Starfox 64 (Ryan) 13.) Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Sonic & Tails (Ryan) 13.) Resident Evil 4 (Johnny) 15.) Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 (Lewis and Johnny) 16.) Sonic The Hedgehog (Lewis) 17.) Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Johnny) 18.) No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (Ryan) 19.) Mega Man (Ryan) 20.) Super Mario 64 (Ryan) 21.) F-Zero GX (Ryan) 22.) Sonic The Hedgehog 4 - Episode 1 (Johnny) 23.) Mega Man 4 (Ryan) 24.) Super Metroid (Johnny) 25.) Portal (Lewis) 26.) Mega Man X2 (Johnny) 27.) Castlevania: Rondo of Blood (Johnny) 28.) Sonic 3 & Knuckles... as Knuckles (Lewis) 29.) Batman: Arkham Asylum (Ryan) 30.) Pokemon: Yellow Version (Ted) 31.) Mirror's Edge (TypingBlank) 32.) Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (Ryan) 33.) New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Ryan) 34.) Tetris (Ted) 35.) Sonic The Hedgehog CD (Lewis) 36.) Sonic The Hedgehog: The Lost Worlds Hack (Lewis) 37.) Sonic Adventure (Johnny) 38.) Mega Man 5 (Ryan) 39.) Mega Man 6 (Ryan) 40.) Gradius 3 (Johnny) 41.) Super Mario Land (Johnny) 42.) Final Fantasy VI (Johnny) 43.) Super Mario Bros. 2 USA (Johnny) 44.) Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Johnny) 45.) Super Smash Bros. (Ryan) 46.) Super Smash Bros. Melee (Ryan) 47.) Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary (Ryan) 48.) Sonic Generations (Johnny) 49.) Portal 2 (Johnny) 50.) Pokemon: Crystal Version (Ted) 51.) Kirby's Dream Land (Ted) 52.) Mario Kart 64 (Ted) 53.) Portal 2 - Co-Op (Ryan & Lewis) 54.) Mega Man X3 (Johnny) 55.) Mega Man 7 (Ryan) 56.) The Legend of Zelda (Ted) 57.) Mega Man 8 (Ryan) 58.) Sonic The Hedgehog 4 - Episode 2 (Johnny) 59.) Metroid Fusion (Johnny) 60.) Sonic Colors (Ryan) 61.) Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (Ryan) 62.) Sonic Genesis (Johnny) 63.) Pokemon: LeafGreen Version (Lewis and Johnny) 64.) Super Mario Sunshine (Ryan) 65.) Touhouvania (Andrew) 66.) Wario World (Ryan) 67.) Pikmin (Ted) 68.) Sonic Riders (Ted) 69.) Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland (Ted) 70.) Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (Ted) 71.) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Ryan) 72.) Shadow The Hedgehog (Ted) 73.) Pokemon: Black & Blue (Johnny) 74.) Donkey Kong Country 3 (Nathan) 75.) Ib (Ted) 76.) Luigi's Mansion (Ryan) 77.) Mega Man 9 (Ryan) 78.) Mega Man 10 (Ryan) 79.) Kirby's Return to Dreamland (All) 80.) CON: Mario Party 2 (All) 81.) CON: Mario Party 4 (All) 82.) CON: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (All and Chuggaa) 83.) Paper Mario (Ted) 84.) Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (Johnny) 85.) Touhouvania 2 (Andrew) 86.) Metroid Prime (Johnny) 87.) Crash Bandicoot (Ryan) 88.) Sonic Heroes (Ryan) 89.) Super Mario Galaxy (Johnny) 90.) Sonic Rush (Ted) 91.) Viewtiful Joe (Ryan) 92.) Injustice: Gods Among Us (Ryan) 93.) Sonic Lost World (Johnny) 94.) Catherine (Lewis) 95.) Kid Icarus: Uprising (Ted) 96.) Spyro The Dragon (Ryan) 97.) Devil May Cry (Lewis) 98.) Mighty Switch Force (Ryan) 99.) Mighty Switch Force 2 (Ted) 10.) Mega Man X4 (Johnny) 101.) Link: The Faces of Evil (IWasAPerson) 102.) Super Mario 3D World (All) 103.) CON: Bomberman 64 (All) 104.) CON: Super Smash Bros. 64 (All) 105.) CON: Mario Party 3 (All) CON: Mario Party (All) -CANCELLED- 106.) CON: Superman 64 (All) 107.) CON: Goldeneye 007 (All) 108.) Batman: Arkham City (Ryan) 109.) Trauma Center: Second Opinion (Ted) 110.) Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (Lewis) 111.) Shantae (Johnny) 112.) The Last of Us (Ryan) 113.) Mega Man - The Wily Wars (Johnny) 114.) Super Mario Bros. 3 (Johnny) 115.) Star Wars: Rogue leader (Ryan) 116.) DMC: Devil May Cry (Lewis) 117.) The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Johnny) 118.) Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Lewis) 119.) Sonic Lost World & Generations DLC (Johnny) 120.) Super Mario Land 2 (Ryan) 121.) Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat (Ted) 122.) Soul Calibur V (Lewis) 123.) Wario Land 4 (Ryan) 124.) Sonic Spinball (Donnie) 125.) Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (Donnie) 126.) Cave Story (Nathan) 127.) Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (Ryan) 128.) Super Mario World (Ryan) 129.) Link's Crossbow Training (Ted) 130.) Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil (Ryan) 131.) Star Fox: Assault (Ryan) 132.) Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Ted) 133.) Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (Ted) 134.) Little Big Planet (All) 135.) CON: Sonic 06 (Ted) 136.) CON: Five Nights At Freddy's (Ryan) 137.) CON: Cards Against Humanity (Ryan, Johnny, Ted, Nathan, Derrick) 138.) CON: Sonic Shuffle (All) 139.) CON: Mario Party 4 - Momocon (Ryan, Johnny, Ted, Nathan, Derrick) 140.) CON: Mario Party 6 (Ryan, Johnny, Ted, Nathan, Derrick) 141.) CON: J-Stars Victory Vs. (BSC vs. FTCR) 142.) CON: Super Smash Bros. For Wii U (All vs. FTCR) 143.) CON: Super Smash Bros. For Wii U - Amiibo Bash (Ryan, Johnny, Ted, Nathan, Derrick) 144.) CON: Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (All with Nathan, Derrick) 145.) CON: Injustice Gods Among Us (All with Nathan, Derrick) 146.) CON: Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition (All with Nathan, Derrick) 147.) CON: Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 (All with Nathan, Derrick) 148.) Azure Striker Gunvolt (Ryan) 149.) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (Lewis) 150.) Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Ted) 151.) Splatoon (Ted) 152.) Final Fantasy IX (Ryan) 153.) Sonic Unleashed (Lewis) 154.) Beyond Good & Evil (Lewis) 155.) Sonic Adventure 2: Battle! - Revisited! (Ted) 156.) Metroid Zero Mission (Johnny) 157.) Super Monkey Ball 2 (Ted) 158.) Final Fantasy XV Demo: Episode Duscae (Lewis) 159.) Final Fantasy Explorers: 4-Player Showcase (Johnny, Ted, Ryan, Lewis) 160.) Pokemon HeartGold Version: Nuzlocke Livestream Series (Ted) 161.) Mega Man X5 (Johnny) 162.) Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Ryan) 163.) Megaman X6 (Johnny) 164.) Crash Bandicoot 3: WARPED (Johnny) 165.) Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures (Ted) 166.) Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2 (Ted) 167.) Rayman Legends (CON) ______________________________________________________________________ UPCOMING: Kingdom Hearts (Johnny) Pokemon Emerald (Ted) Cory In The House(?) (Johnny) Shovel Knight Mass Effect (Lewis) Mass Effect 2 (Lewis) Mass Effect 3 (Lewis)